Recuerdos
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: HITSUXKARIN Todos esos buenos recuerdos tan especiales pasan en su mente en estos momentos de despedida. Una mescla de felicidad y dolor


Hola como han estado. Hoy les dejo esta historia espero les guste trate de que fuera triste, espero que transmita ese sentimiento espero les guste

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener

Recuerdos

POV Karin

Aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, esa expresión en tu cara cuando te dije que serias padre, podía jurar que tu quijada se disloco y tu estado de shock no te ayudo en nada. No te podía juzgar seguramente yo puse la misma expresión cuando me entere.

Pero mentiría si dijera que no me preocupaba lo que tú pensaras, después de un rato no mayor a 2 minutos tú aun seguías en ese estado y los nervios me atacaron.

Debo decir que fue reconfortante sentir un cálido abrazo de tu parte seguido de un leve susurro en mi oído, "Te amo Karin, gracias" fue lo que dijiste. Pude sentir unas lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos que no me permití derramar para no arruinar el momento y preocuparte.

Los meses pasaban y tú siempre estuviste a mi lado supervisabas que yo estuviera bien e incluso en algunos casos me sobreprotegías, cumplías mi más descabellado antojo, aguantaste mis cambios de humor, acudías con migo a todas las consultas prenatales, cada vez que tenías oportunidad tocabas mi vientre, recuerdo que te gustaba sentir como se movía.

En pocas palabras eras un buen esposo y un buen futuro papá.

Después de la larga espera por fin nuestro pequeño estaba con nosotros recuerdo que la primera vez que lo cargaste enredaste tus brazos torpemente en el pequeño cuerpecito de nuestro bebé, estabas tan nervioso que no lo podías cargar bien.

Ahora que lo pienso en ese momento nuestro pequeño despertó mostrando sus pequeños ojos color turquesa, eso más el cabello albino lo hacían tu vivo retrato.

Habíamos decidido llamarlo Takeru, era un lindo nombre y a los dos nos gustó. Recuerdo con mucho aprecio los primeros días con Takeru en casa, casi no dormíamos, nos preocupaba enormemente que comiera bien, si estaba bien de salud, uff en verdad unos días muy agitados.

Los meses pasaron volando y ya era el primer cumpleaños de Takeru, tengo muchos recuerdos de esa fiesta que Matusumoto se encargó de hacerla a lo grande, hubo de todo pero lo que más aprecio de aquel día es una foto en la que estamos los tres, tú me abrazabas con uno de tus brazos por atrás mientras con tu otra mano sostenías a nuestro pequeño, torpemente como la primera vez, mientras este te jala un mechón de tu cabello, tu no tenías una cara de disgusto era más una de comprensión creo que a Takeru era a el único que dejas que te tratara como se le daba la gana.

Éramos una familia muy feliz

Y si así era

¿Por qué todo tuvo que resultar así?

La noticia de que te habías ido retumbo en mis oídos, todo me dio vueltas

No lo podía creer

No, más bien

No lo quería creer

Pensaba que llegarías de esa misión a la cual no debiste ir y tomarías a Takeru entre tus brazos como solías hacerlo y después irías hacia mí con un "he vuelto" seguido de un beso

Pero las cosas no eran así. De a poco el mar de la autocompasión me empezó a rebasar

Los llantos de Takeru se hicieron cada vez más seguidos, intensos y duraderos, pensaba que se debían a que tenía hambre pero siempre rechazaba lo que le daba, o quizás a estar sucio pero al cambiarlo su estado no mejoraba lo lleve a la cuarta división para checar su salud la cual estaba en buenas condiciones.

Fue cuando se me acabaron las posibles razones cuando lo descubrí.

Lo observe directamente, Takeru era pequeño pero no tonto, él sabía que algo no andaba bien

Me sentí como una tonta, al darme cuenta que no soy la única que sufre tu perdida

A los dos nos duele

Nos haces falta

Te extrañamos

Te queremos aquí

¿Por qué nos dejaste? Lo único que me queda es abrazar a muestro pequeño con toda mi alma, es todo lo que me queda. Tengo que ser fuerte por Takeru. Disculpa pero una vez mas no pude contener las lagrimas

Después de algún tiempo se determinó que alguien tenía que ocupar tu lugar como capitán, sé que era necesario ya que no querían dejar el escuadrón a la deriva, eso lo puedo entender pero algo que no puedo evitar pensar es que nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá nunca ocupar tu lugar.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me informaron que sería yo la que te sustituiría, me tendrás que disculpar pero es un papel que yo no quiero ocupar, al hacerlo sería como robar lo que en su momento fue lo más importante para ti, como si te arrebatara el sueño que te costó mucho conseguir.

El sentimiento de ponerme el haori, tú haori, la que portabas con tanto orgullo me daba una sensación de estar prendida en fuego, un cierta incomodidad que te da cuando sabes que estas en un lugar que no te corresponde.

Pero sabes, en algunos momentos sentí como si tú me estuvieras abrazando como lo solías hacer, esa haori aun tenia tu esencia y eso me tranquilizaba y me rompía el corazón al mismo tiempo

Toshiro desde tu partida soy un desastre, tan solo mírame estoy aquí tirada en el suelo hablándole a la nada.

Mi rango de vista puede identificar 3 sombras, una le pertenece a Ichi-nii parece que está un poco alterado, me pregunto por qué, digo debe ser muy importante como para que las otras sombras, Renji y Rukia, lo estén deteniendo pero ¿de qué?

Pude distinguir como si una cúpula naranja me rodeara al rotar mi mirada vía a Orihime con mucha preocupación incida a mi lado

Ahora lo recuerdo fui a la misma misión a la que fuiste tú, el enemigo era un Vasto-Lord "de nivel medio" di todo de mi pero parece que no fue suficiente tal vez Ichi-nii lo derroto

Siento frio y algo mojado en mi estómago, parece ser que fui atravesada, ahora entiendo la cara de Orihime, ella ya lo sabe

Seguir es inútil

Es demasiado tarde para mí, la sangre se esparcía lentamente por el ancho del haori, tal y como lo hizo aquella vez en tu misión

De estar aquí de seguro me reprenderías

Fui una irresponsable, lo menos que hubieras querido es que yo terminara igual que tú.

Takeru se quedara huérfano de padres, soy una completa tonta, el solo es un bebé, el me necesita mucho, ahora es demasiado tarde

Desearía poder ver su carita de nuevo, hay tantas cosas que quiero enseñarte, tantos momentos que me perderé, por favor disculpa a tu madre tonta.

Sabes Toshiro no me quiero separar de takeru, pero ya es inminente voy a morir. Pero a pesar de ello podemos tener la tranquilidad de que estará con buenas personas

Su tío Ichigo le enseñara a ser fuerte y de seguro que lo protegerá hasta entonces

Estará rodeado de amor, cariño, amabilidad y consuelo por parte de sus tías Yuzu y Hinamori

Matsumoto ella… bueno ella de seguro le contara muchas cosas de nosotros, quien sino ella que fue testigo de todo lo que vivimos.

Tengo la certeza de que será un buen niño y sobre todo que será mucho más fuerte que tú y yo.

Rayos las lágrimas de nuevo me están asaltando, pero sabes por alguna razón me siento en paz, una calidez me envuelve, con mi última fuerza dirijo mi brazo temblorosamente a uno de mis bolsillos donde tenía esa foto tan especial para mí, esto es lo último que quería ver antes de partir.

No sé como pero siento tu presencia Toshiro

Dentro de poco te alcanzare.

Y esta vez te aseguro que estaremos juntos

Para siempre

FIN POV Karin

En una calle cerca de un campo de futbol se encontraba un joven albino caminando tranquilamente sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que algo lo saco abruptamente de su mente.

-Oye tú, adonde crees que vas estúpido niño de primaria, aun no termino con tigo- Esto hizo que el joven dirigiera rápidamente su mirada a aquel campo

-A donde se me pegue la gana, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-Bonita forma de decir que ya no encuentras una forma de ganarme- Sonrió triunfadora una pelinegra

-De que demonios hablas- Y así una pequeña discusión empezó, la cual llamo mucho la atención de aquel joven transitor y se acercó un poco más procurando no ser visto

-Además ya soy más alto que tú-

-En tus sueños-

Esas palabras se le hacían tan familiares, sus tías le habían mencionado que ellos se llevaban así antes de ser novios.

-Taichooooo, ¿qué esta…- la peli naranja no pudo terminar su pregunta al observar a la parejita que aun discutía en el patio.

-Mira Matsumoto…- sus ojos se humedecieron y el aire le faltaba- Al… fin… los… en-encon-tre

-Te dije que los encontraríamos algún día Takeru Taicho-

El joven peliblanco saco de su bolsillo una foto ya algo gastada por el tiempo, una donde estaba él y sus padres en su primer cumpleaños.

-Esta vez… estaremos juntos para siempre- Dijo para dirigir una vez más su mirada a sus ahora jóvenes padres.

FIN

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue triste? Cuando la pensé sonó triste en mi cabeza espero haberlo logrado por favor no olviden comentar

Les doy un agradecimiento a quienes leen mis pequeñas historias y uno especial para quienes me han dejado mensajitos brindándome su opinión como: MikeRyder16, Celeste Kaomy-chan, Alyzama, Meli1715, YuiKotegawaMin GRACIAS

No olviden comentar.


End file.
